


Why?

by yoyoyo242



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, cop!iwaizumi, fashion designer!oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo242/pseuds/yoyoyo242
Summary: Police Iwaizumi and Fashion Designer Oikawa are normal people with normal jobs, dating and living their happily ever after. Or it used to be. Something happened and before they know it, it now forever leaved a dent in their lives.





	1. Supposed to be a normal day

**Author's Note:**

> This might be confusing, jumping from the past to the present along with POV's. But I will try my best!
> 
> My first time writing angst when I swore i could never ever write angst. I'm feeling really sad right now.
> 
> If this triggered you, because I know, please kindly leave before this gets ugly. 
> 
> Beware, terrible grammar.

Iwaizumi was definitely shocked. 

The instant when Oikawa came home, he immediately barrelled his way to their shared bedroom. Generally, Oikawa couldn’t even ‘survived’, quoted by Tooru himself, without Iwaizumi constant attention and affection, throwing in a couple of hugs and kisses, on him when Oikawa came back from anywhere. 

Now Oikawa was ignoring his lover and doing god-know-what in aforementioned room without even meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes! 

Iwaizumi was so used to his lover's normal tantrums that he didn't thought much about this. The raven sat up, stomped over to their room and opened the door. Of course he isn't worried, why should he be?! 

Iwaizumi has’t even finished reeling from the previous outburst before yet again sending him to a spiral of nonplus. 

Their ‘this was supposed to be called a bedroom not a battlefield’ was an atrocious mess! The multifarious of pillows, for cuddling purpose, were spread out in diverse location from their usual piles in the corner: the floor, the front of the adjoining bathroom, the bed, the carpet adjacent to the wardrobe…

The multitude blankets were scrunched up into a huge ball splatted in the middle of their bed. One of the corner of their bed where the bedsheets was supposed to be was pulled out from the rough grabbing and by said snowball. 

Now, Iwaizumi is asking... 

( well, more like threatened. But who cares, it's still love. ) 

…the brunette to come out from his shield of blankets and demands for an explanation on what the heck was going on but the ball give nothing away. Only the awkward silence of crows cawing answer him. 

Iwaizumi really wants to smack his stupid boyfriend in the head. 

It suddenly hit the raven like a ton of bricks or like a bucket of cold water dumped over him or whatever you called it! It was quiet. He abruptly noticed the lack of the usual whining and insistent rambling. Instead there was only the deafening silence could be heard. 

Iwaizumi was extremely stunned and impending apprehension was clamping around his throat. Iwaizumi swallowed. He knew instantly that the usual batter and violence wasn't the best solution. Oikawa Tooru was never ever quiet. During the showers, he could sing obnoxiously loud; during his study, he could be loud by murmuring or taping his pencil repeatedly against any surface he could find ; during his meal time, he could either chatter or chomped. Even during his sleep, he could be snoring and shattering your ear drums. 

This, is serious. 

So while Iwaizumi waited patiently for his love to come out of his shell, ignoring the cusps of anxious brewing in his guts, he stayed by Oikawa's side all the time and patted the brunette's head through the fabric. After long moments later, Oikawa decided to peek out meekly with only his brown eyes out and peered at his love. The rest of him still buried. 

It was a heart-wrenching sight for said raven. It would be such an adorable sight if they were at another situation. Now it was just kinda painful and shocking to see the glossy glaze over the toffee hue eyes. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Iwaizumi whispered in a gentle voice. 

Oikawa winched internally at the sweet murmur and he teared up even more. 

Iwaizumi panicked. 

“O-oi, don’t cry. Hey, come on. It’s gonna be all right, ok?! Don’t cry, don’t cry. Y-you can tell me anything!” Iwaizumi rambles on frenetically and without a second thought, tugs the brunette out of the layers of blankets and into his arms to hug him protectively against his front. One hand going to the back of Oikawa’s head and the other resting on the small of his back, shielding him from any perilous or detrimental attacks that dared to harm this precious being in the entire universe. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. Oikawa was trembling in the slightest as if trying to hide his pain and vulnerableness like he usually would. It physically pains Iwaizumi to see his love to be hurt by whatever this was. 

Wordlessly, Iwaizumi tightened his grip on the brunette instinctively. 

“I-Iwa….” Oikawa croaked out. 

That voice, its usual bubbly and cheery voice going sour and tense with frigid fear and anxiety. 

That voice, that only happened once on that particular day that both dreaded to forget, to banish it from their thoughts, never to be appear again in their life anymore. 

“D-don’t tell me…”

“N-n-no nothing h-happened t-this time…b-but….” Oikawa whimpered painfully as tears threatening to bleed. He was having a difficulty to breath from the hiccuping heaves in his chest, let alone speaking. 

“Tooru, s-sorry I wasn’t there… I…I…” Iwaizumi now know that this is really serious. 

“I’m scared…” 

That line, broke Iwaizumi’s heart. 

It always did when they came and pummelled Tooru to the ground without Iwaizumi knowing once again.


	2. The start of a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan...H-help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this triggered you, please don't read it
> 
> and believe me, this was absolutely terrifying for me to write...

-Tooru POV-

What’s happening? 

I can’t see, I can’t really breath too…

It’s so dark and …fuzzy? I tried to blink but all i can see is either extreme pitch black or hazy images flitting across my eyelids at record speed. I can’t tell anymore. Something, I could tell, was gradually suffocating me; akin to claws, wrapping around my throat and cutting off my breathing path. 

It absolutely hurts. 

Something is roaming over my body, is… is it hands?!

I knew the instant that those weren’t Iwa-chan’s; it wasn’t the clamminess that hanged on it or the meaty fats donning the bones that gave it away. It’s the lack of calluses printing against the hands that made me realised it was someone else’s! 

As a former ace and wing spiker for more than 7 years, the hard work and countless atrocious practices formed calluses around Iwa-chan's fingertips and palms was deep. Beside, being a cop was no easy job. It requires physical strength and Iwa-chan never slacks at his strict training. 

Some of the touches were fleeting but some were… more persistent and long-lasting. However both of them moved like there was an objective in their minds? My intuitions told me it was a very nasty and malicious desire…

Shit, I don’t know anymore. 

Wait, where’s Iwa-chan? 

I could somehow recalled that it was just this morning that I gave Iwa-chan a chaste goodbye kiss, seeing him off to work like the good boyfriend I was and went to the groceries. Why did it felt like a very distant memory, that it happened a long time ago, maybe even a dream? 

I wanted to get up and find out if that morning or this was a dream. But I was…pinned down by aforementioned hands. 

They felt so foreign and demanding, ( definitely not the kind where Iwa-chan used, be it his personalty or in bed ) restraining me against whatever-the-hell I was laying down on. 

They were laughing…

How jolly and jaunty the laughter it sounded; the sound was supposed to be lively and happy to anyone, came out sharp, treacherous and cruel. As if my growing uneasiness and discomfort was pure elation to them. It sound so fake, wearing a veil of cheerfulness and amicableness to hide what malevolent schemes they intended on doing. 

I wanted to puke… 

I kept squirming and squirming, desperately fighting my way out. My body felt hot, the burning was searing in my veins and I could feel the light sheen of sweat clinging to my lean body. I chocked on my inhale and the laughter was even more piercing and deafening. 

Something felt weird in my lower body and muffled panting could be heard. I wished, with all my might, that I could get up and ran away. How disgusting this all felt. The sensations against my body was immensely horrible and grotesque. Something yanked my hair and I whimpered in pain. I opened my eyes, ( when were they closed? ) and I saw something that made me terribly rigid in a mere second. 

A wide-eyed look, a colour of darkness, was swirling in libidinous and lust. It was only inches away from my own scared gaze. I frenetically looked around, all eyes were on me. Being a successful fashion designer and having a profoundly good-looking and charming face, I constantly relished the attention of my admirers. However, the manifest lascivious glint in the dozen pairs of eyes was down right blood-chilling and terrifying. I felt like I was the defenceless prey and they were the unyielding predators. What was even more petrifying was I’m already caught in their trap. 

Hajime, where are you?! 

Someone forced my head up even more. I tried to hide the wince and clutched my eyes close. 

Warm and sticky liquid spurted onto my face. I opened my eyes in horror. The realisation felt like a heavy smack across the face ( or was I really getting slapped?! I can’t tell anymore! ) and immediately sent back to reality once more. It smells so bad and the gooeyness was not helping my internal panic at all. The feeling of bilious was rising up my throat, heedless of the tightness around my throat, forcing its way up. It was so awful that I teared up, whether from the vicious scent or being powerless, holding no rights to voice my thoughts. 

Out of the blue, the hands were gone. It felt cold and bleak for just a beat before warmth was instantly encompassed me in its protective dome, embracing and shielding me. As if it was magic, all of the sickening feeling and nauseousness was gone. 

A sudden sob filled the air. 

After a few moments, then I realised it was me whose babbling their little heart out, clutching the shirt that was in my grasp. 

A silhouette of a face came into my foggy vision. Again, everything was clear. 

Hajime… Hajime. Hajime! Hajime!!! 

At first, I just whimpered in recognition of my beloved until it amplified from pathetic warbles into outfight screaming. A hand was firmly caressing my face in benign strokes, wiping away the sticky substance. Unlike the previous heinous administrations, this was familiar, comforting and soothing. Regardless of how rude Hajime was, or how rough he can be with his actions, or how mean he could be with his replies making me sometimes so, so mad, he was always there for me. Making me fell in love with him and be oh so crazy about him. This was certainly a bad situation to to have those moment of "shit, I'm in love with him!" but after that, everything be damn. 

I gripped the shirt, tears still bleeding down my face. My eyes opened and I found the usual spiky hair, tan skin and green eyes that I fell in love with. However, in lieu of the usual scowl, it was replaced with red-rimmed eyes that was filled with nothing but relief and affection. 

The sight was so beautiful it hurts. My eyes darted around, dragging any details and plugging it to my mind. 

A tear escaped, tracing down the lonely path of his cheek to his sharp jawline that in a normal circumstances I would love to nibble and gently sucked on it. I weakly raised my hand, watching his eyes noticing my feeble attempts to try and wipe the tear away. 

Hajime’s jaw was clenched so tightly and the furrow in his brows was so prominent that I wanted to laugh and teased at him. 

I still laughed and hugged him tighter. Then I cried, so loud, so vulnerable. Of course, only for him. Because Hajime hugged me back even tighter. Because Hajime was there. Because Hajime saved me again. 

-Hajime POV-

Tooru looked so tired. I tried really hard to ignore the once fashionable stretched shirt, obvious lack of pants, the red marks on his milky skin, the hand prints inked against his neck and the… now drying white substance between his thighs. 

Fuck. Fuck!

I swallowed my tears down by sheer will. I cautiously wiped away the dripping cum on his still beautiful face. As cheesy as it sounds, ( who cares anymore ) no matter which state he’s in: when Tooru's being calm and manipulative or when he's annoyingly cheerful and childish or when he's being stubbornly competitive or even when he's being cold and irrational. I would still love him no matter what, because Tooru’s Tooru. 

The sobbing of my boyfriend was inflicting so much pain to my heart that tears still welled up despite my obstinate resolve. How could they?! I… I don’t know what to do except holding him against my chest protectively and stroking his face to assure myself he’s there. Tooru is here, in my arms, now safe and alive. 

When he whimpered my name, that was the exact moment my heart broke into pieces. I listened and touched everything that came across so I could burned it to the back of my mind. Never would I forget the first note of his frail voice, gradually increasing in volumes that turned into desperate but relief shouts of my name. Hajime. 

He opened his eyes and god, I fell in love with him once again despite this current plight. The fondness and relief was so very present it struck my strings, behind the glossy eyes was the decades of indomitable love that build between us since toddlers to working adults. 

It came crashing down. 

The day when he was born into this world and I was only a month old, the day when we used to run around anywhere, catching bugs and stargazing for aliens, the day when we went to junior high and met his arch enemies, the day when Tooru broke down because of volleyball, the day when we promised we would become invincible together and stand on the court together, the day when we lose to Karasuno, the day when I confessed and miraculously he accepted, the day when we lose both of our virginities together, the day when we lived happily together, the day when we argued like a domestic couple, the day when... 

A tear dripped down. 

I noticed a movement from the corner of my eyes and I saw how his hand was, no matter how exhausted physically and mentally he was, determined to dry the tear. I gnashed my teeth together, refraining from letting pained cries. 

When I felt Tooru hugged me, I squeezed him back tighter as if I let go, he will disappeared out from my grasp again. I can’t ever let this happened again. This, I swore with my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say....
> 
> I am so, so cruel


End file.
